Electronic sales transactions have proliferated in recent years and now account for a significant portion of all sales transactions. Users, of user devices, may electronically purchase goods and services by accessing an electronic transaction system, such as a customer-facing website on the Internet, by placing a call to a call center to receive assistance from a customer service agent, by placing a call to a voice portal that receives voice or keypad commands via the user device, etc. Orders may be placed when the user selects the desired goods and services and electronically provides some form of user information (e.g., name, address, etc.) and/or some form of payment information. The electronic sales transaction system that receives the electronically provided information will use the electronically provided information to process the order and to provide the selected goods and services to the user.